


Колыбельная

by Olxa



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olxa/pseuds/Olxa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>в тексте использованы отрывки из "Кровавой свадьбы" авторства Ф. Г. Лорки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Колыбельная

Mi niño se duerme.   
Mi niño se calla. 

Хуан успевает захлопнуть дверь кабинета перед самым носом юного герцога Окделла.  
— Мне нужно поговорить с монсеньором! — тут же возмущается он от такой наглости, а Хуан еле сдерживает улыбку. Беда в том, что ему нравится мальчишка. Он забавный, растерянный, но решительный, похож на маленького Россио. К сожалению, он, так же, является проблемой.   
— Соберано сегодня не принимает, — вряд ли Окделл заметил, что именно сейчас происходит в кабинете, однако, монотонное пение, доносящееся из-за двери, даже у него вызывает подозрение.   
— Он пьян? — Хуан врет не задумываясь:  
— Да, — это, в общем, и не вранье, просто соберано пьян не от вина. И это действует на Окделла, как лекарство на болезнь. Он не любит видеть монсеньора пьяным, может быть, боится, может быть, просто осуждает такое поведение. В любом случае — Окделл уходит. Хуан ему немного завидует, сам он не может уйти и бросить свою работу.   
Дождавшись, когда Окделл повернет за угол, Хуан открывает дверь кабинета

Nana, niño, nana  
del caballo grande  
que no quiso el agua.

Почему-то, когда действие сакотты сходит на нет, и наступает период невменяемости, соберано всегда поет эту колыбельную, словно пытается успокоить ребенка, которым он остался где-то глубоко внутри.   
— Тшшш, — ему не понравился грохот замков и он вскинулся, чуть не перевернув массивное кресло, в котором сидел, — он боится темноты, — самое поганое, когда соберано осознает чье-то присутствие в комнате и пытается разговаривать. Глядя на него таким, Хуан чувствует, что у него сжимается сердце, хотя обычно он считает, что лишился чувства жалости за годы занятия работорговлей. 

Nana, niño, nana  
del caballo grande

Колыбельная начинается сначала. Хуан последний раз проворачивает ключ, но не успевает повернуться сам, когда соберано неожиданно возвышает голос до крика:

¡Ay, cómo bajaban!

Хуан вздрагивает и роняет ключи. Ему хочется накричать на соберано, как на маленького проказника, но он понимает насколько это бесполезно. К тому же, следующие строчки он поет гораздо тише:

La sangre corría  
más fuerte que el agua.

Слова уже нечеткие, они размазываются и разлетаются неоформленными капельками по кабинету, вместе со слюной, которая течет из уголка губ соберано. Настало время усадить его у камина и ждать рассвета.   
Это, в общем-то, несложный период, на своё счастье, Хуан пропустил самую тяжелую часть. Хотя большая удача, что никто не зашел в кабинет до него. Впрочем, Хуан сам запретил всем слугам появляться в кабинете, когда соберано «напивается».   
Иногда его действительно удается выдать за пьяного, иногда кто-то начинает подозревать. Слухи давно ходят по Олларии, но пока никто не нашел доказательств, пристрастие блистательного Первого маршала останется в тайне.  
Как любой ребенок, зачарованный простейшим движением, соберано заворожено смотрит на огонь в камине, следя за каждым изгибом пламени. Скоро и это пройдет, так же как затихли последние строки колыбельной. До рассвета он просидит, уставившись в одну точку и почти не моргая. Если повезет.   
Около полуночи слышно, что кто-то подходит к кабинету. Хуан смотрит на дверь, как будто надеясь удержать Окделла от стука. Посторонний звук может вывести соберано из оцепенения, и он закричит или кинет что-нибудь тяжелое в дверь. Но мальчишка так и не решается постучать. Наверное, он прикладывает ухо к двери и слушает, хотя, возможно, просто размышляет и топчется на месте. Потом уходит.   
Хуану нечем заняться кроме наблюдения за своим подопечным, и он размышляет об Окделле. Пожалуй, мальчик заслуживает монсеньора получше. Какого-нибудь рассудительного и спокойного, такого, которому не надо всем вокруг, и самому себе доказывать, что он самый велики и может всё на свете. Такого эра, который не станет пить сакотту. Вернее, в последнее время, соберано всё чаще её нюхает.   
Хуан оглядывается на него, обнаружив, что тот почти осмысленно смотрит на дверь. Как будто понял, кто приходил. Но вряд ли, эта дрянь не отпускает так быстро. Если он принял её утром, то тело полностью очиститься, только через сутки. Можно увеличить дозу, тогда осознанное состояние продлиться дольше, так же как и период беспамятства. 

¿Quién dirá, mi niño,  
lo que tiene el agua  
con su larga cola  
por su verde sala? 

Соберано вдруг начинает петь, почти красиво. Тихим, спокойным голосом, даже с каким-то выражением похожим на грусть. Хотя у Хуана мурашки бегут по коже, при виде его глаз похожих сейчас на стеклянные шарики, почерневшие из-за расширенных зрачков, если не смотреть, а просто слушать, колыбельная даже убаюкивает. Хуан с трудом напоминает себе, что спать нельзя. Это сложно, он ведь не отдыхал сегодня днем, как обычно бывало. Чаще всего ему удавалось заметить, что соберано принял сакотту и подготовиться к бессонной ночи.

Когда небо из черного становится васильковым, с тонкой голубой полосой на горизонте, веки Хуана слишком тяжелы, чтобы держать их полностью открытыми. Он моргает всё медленнее, а одна мысль крутится в голове всё быстрей и кажется всё заманчивей: разбавить в вине немного серого порошка из той коробочки, которая, почти не таясь, положена в нижний ящик стола. 

Mi niño se duerme.   
Mi niño descansa. 

Хуан смотрит на соберано, стараясь вообще не моргать. Наверное, когда-то он так же сидел всю ночь в своем кабинете и понял, что иначе ему никак не справиться. Что на нем так много ответственности, которую не на кого переложить. И поэтому он раздобыл себе сакотту. Возможно, он долго размышлял, а может быть, не думал вовсе, просто вдохнул эту дрянь и принялся за работу. Это больше похоже на решительного, наглого Росио, каким он помнил его с детства. Хуан никогда не спрашивал, как всё началось. Слишком страшно было узнать, что он мог предотвратить это и не вышло. 

Mi niño se duerme.   
Mi niño descansa. 

Сегодня соберано так и не замолчал. Иногда слова звучали неразборчиво, иногда его губы просто шевелились, не издавая звуков, но колыбельная не остановилась. Наверное, в эту ночь его внутренний ребенок так и не смог заснуть.   
Перед самым рассветом, Хуан не выдерживает, прислонившись к решетке почти погасшего камина, он прикрывает глаза. Притянув к себе соберано, словно младенца, качает его, обняв за плечи, и напевает вместе с ним:

Duérmete, clavel,  
que el caballo no quiere beber.   
Duérmete, rosal

Утром, как раз в то время, когда первые торговцы и молочники появляются на улицах, Хуан просыпается, вовсе не от их криков за окнами. Соберано выворачивает наизнанку, а медное ведро, принимающее его излияния, усиливает эти звуки до рычания не менее десятка черных львов. Окончательно проснувшись, Хуан спешит к соберано, чтобы подержать волосы, липнущие к вспотевшему лицу, и потом подать ему чистой воды.   
Он пьет короткими, большими глотками, делая между ними перерывы, словно желая в полной мере ощутить вкус каждого из них.   
— Какой сегодня день? — спрашивает соберано, вылив остаток из кувшина себе на голову. Хуан не отвечает. Ему всегда кажется, что если он будет выглядеть рассерженным, как недовольный сыном папаша, соберано перестанет нюхать эту дрянь. Конечно, это глупо, но ему всё равно хочется хоть как-то выразить своё недовольство.   
— Впрочем, не важно, — голос у соберано хриплый, неудивительно — он напрягал связки почти всю ночь. Встав, он проходит к окну, раскрывая ставни, впуская в комнату свежий, летний воздух. Глядя на спину соберано, Хуан надеется, что ему хоть немного стыдно.  
— Зачем в этот раз? — всё равно невозможно удержаться от вопроса. Ведь он всегда находит важные причины, чтобы принять сакотту. Там — дуэль, там — война, а тут надо посетить сразу не меньше двух дам или его репутации несравненного любовника — конец.   
— Совет, потом нужно было навестить Её Величество… — соберано не заканчивает. Да, какой он, к Леворукому, соберано! Мальчишка, заслуживающий сотню ударов по заднице. Ему уже лень хотя бы придумать оправдание. Зачем? Ведь и так ясно: Рокэ Алва должен быть лучше всех, а не старой развалиной, поэтому он будет нюхать сакотту, блевать по утрам и принимать заботу домоправителя как должное.   
— Понятно, — выдыхает Хуан, и они снова надолго замолкают.   
— Приходил Окделл? — вдруг спрашивает соберано.   
— Да, но я его отправил.  
— Напрасно, пусть бы мальчик посмотрел, а то он, кажется, начинает благоговеть передо мной. Не хотел бы привязать к себе такое ненадежное сердце.   
— Зачем вообще его взяли? — от раздражения Хуан задает вопрос не подумав. Но соберано не сердится, а только улыбается.   
— Хотя я говорил на площади, что нахожусь в здравом уме… я не был, — Хуан молчит, позволяя ему закончить мысль:  
— Жаль, что оруженосцев нельзя вернуть обратно, как плохую лошадь или отдать как вещь.   
— Он хороший мальчик, — зачем-то пытается заступиться за него Хуан.   
— Слишком хороший для моего общества, ты хочешь сказать?  
— Пожалуй.   
— Попытаюсь от него избавиться. Потом, — но что-то в его взгляде или выражении лица вызывает в Хуане недоверие к этим словам. Ему кажется, что у соберано есть какие-то планы на Окделла. И хотя Хуан считает, что давно избавился от жалости к убогим, ему заранее жаль эту загубленную, молодую жизнь.

Трава в степи не шелестит, а гудит. Ветер пригибает длинные стебли к земле, и они издают тихий глубокий звук, идущий, словно из утробы самой земли. Хоть он и ласкает слух, но, так же, тревожит сердце. В неясном беспокойстве оно начинает биться под ребрами, как испуганная птица. Даже у него. Пока не примет волшебное зелье, Алва тоже умеет бояться.   
— Тебе страшно? — спрашивает он оруженосца, сонного и обескураженного этим неожиданным переходом на «ты». Окделл молчит и только мотает головой. Упрямый и недалекий — удачное сочетание.   
В военном лагере Алве всегда нужен сообщник. Иначе никак не скрыть свои привычки. Кто-то должен заменить ему Хуана на время похода. Обычно, приходилось разыскивать молодых порученцев, радующихся любой возможности услужить Кэналлийскому Ворону. Потом они же пускали слухи по Олларии, но их легко заставить замолчать. С Окделлом — будет сложнее, зато интереснее. Этого мальчишку можно не просто использовать, а крепко привязать к себе, приучить к сакотте и он навсегда останется с Алвой, не уйдет и не предаст, как другие.  
— Я знаю, что поможет, — шепчет он, стараясь улыбаться как можно мягче.  
— Мне не страшно, — упрямится Окделл.   
— Хорошо, — кивает Алва и протягивает ему бокал с вином, а когда мальчишка быстро выпивает и сразу начинает падать со стула, подхватывает его и прижимает к себе.   
— Что ты чувствуешь? — интересно послушать о первых ощущениях. Его собственные давно притупились, превратив сакотту из приятного опыта в досадную необходимость. Поэтому Алва жадно вслушивается в слова своего оруженосца, как будто заново смакуя свой первый опыт:  
— Как будто… словно вижу всё вокруг сверху. Лагерь — россыпь огней, а за ним — черное шелестящее море. Но, — Окделл шумно выдыхает, — трудно дышать.  
— Это ничего, вдыхай глубже, — шепчет Алва мальчишке на ухо, прижимая его к себе, как младенца.  
— Сердце такое большое, — сжимая плечо монсеньора, жалуется он, глядя на монсеньора невидящим взглядом.   
— Ничего, это ничего, — чтобы обратить его на свою сторону, надо быть терпеливым и ласковым. Иначе после первого раза он больше не захочет. Алва кладет раскрытую ладонь на левую сторону груди Окделла, туда, где мощными толчками сердце колотится в ребра. Так сильно, словно действительно хочет прорвать оболочку тела и вырваться наружу.   
— О нет, нет сейчас упаду! — мальчишке хочется кричать, но слова застревают в горле и звук получается каким-то задушенным.   
— Я держу, не упадешь, — теперь Окделл начинает плакать. Такое тоже случается после первого приема сакотты, все чувства обостряются, так что их невозможно сдерживать.  
— Не бойся, я здесь, — продолжает шептать Алва, покачивает его в своих объятиях и напевает любимую колыбельную:

Nana, niño, nana  
del caballo grande  
que no quiso el agua.

Постепенно, мальчишка успокаивается и засыпает, кулем обмякнув на руках монсеньора. Алва оставляет его в своей палатке, пусть наутро и пойдут слухи об их связи. Незачем тревожить Окделла лишний раз, ведь завтра ему предстоит тяжелый день.  
После первого приема, будет только головокружение и тошнота, Алва дал ему немного. Потом он угостит его снова, перед самым боем, и уже тогда объяснит в чем дело.   
Глядя на его безмятежное лицо, спокойную улыбку, Алва радуется ему как ценному приобретению. Теперь мальчик будет весь принадлежать ему, как никто никогда не принадлежал.

Mi niño se duerme.   
Mi niño descansa.


End file.
